Meditation
by hopeisthethingwithfeathers
Summary: Tenzin makes the new residents of Air Temple Island meditate with him and his kids. If you can call it meditating…


Tenzin sat cross-legged in the gazebo that overlooked Air Temple Island's shore, peacefully meditating, as he did every day of year. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, listening to the harmonious hum of the wildlife, the soothing sound of the waves hitting the sands, and the light breeze rusting the leaves and grasses. Meelo's soft snoring occasionally interrupted the nature sounds, but there was little that could be done to wake the boy (believe him, he'd tried). The city carried the dull sound of chimes-12 to be exact- and muffled giggling across the waters-

Wait… there should not be giggling.

In what he thought was a stealthy matter, Tenzin opened his right eye just enough to glance around and catch the culprits. It was a high, girlish giggle, and he soon zeroed in on his two daughters, Jinora squeezing her lips shut in an attempt to quell the laughter, Ikki needing the assistance of her hands to do it. Not that they were succeeding.

But what were they laughing at? They kept on glancing across the half circle of meditating youths, then erupting into another fit of giggles systematically. And were they _blushing_? His sight traveled to the left (he had to switch eyes at that point), past a perfectly poised Asami (who was sitting statue-still unlike _some_),and stopped on Mako. Of course. The girls were completely infatuated with the boy. Tenzin almost lost his cool right then and there, but remembered why he was here, took another deep breath, and made a mental note to lecture his daughters about the male species.

He glared at the teenager. Tenzin had to admit that in the future, he would probably be an overprotective father, especially to his daughters. He was already showing signs. He knew the firebender had done nothing wrong, in fact, it looked as though Mako was actually trying to be motionless and meditate. But there was the occasion twitch in his temple, and the way brows kept on getting lower and closer together and how his jaw looked tenser by the second, as if he was grinding his teeth…

Mako's eyes popped open. Tenzin quickly closed his. He opened them a moment later to find Mako glaring to his left. Despite being a usually brooding character, obviously something was the cause of his aggravation today.

Once again, Tenzin's gaze traveled to the left. He wished it didn't. He almost died when he saw the spectacle that was occurring. Korra's face was tomato red as tears streamed down her eyes in an attempt to hold in her laughter. She was watching the brothers' pet ferret –What was his name again? Pebble?- attempt to balance on one small, furry paw, as Bolin, in turn, attempted to balance said ferret on his head.

Right when Tenzin was about to scold the two for not putting in their best effort to meditate, a butterfly flew by, catching the creatures attention, and from there all hell broke loose. The rodent suddenly forgot all about the acrobatic feat and came down on all fours on Bolin's head, where he futilely tried to scamper off and chase the fly, but Bolin's hair provided little traction, and the creature found himself staying in place. "Not the hair, Pabu, not the hair!" Bolin cried as Pabu's claws came out. The butterfly flew in a lazy circle around the earthbender, his pet feverishly trying to catch it, his owner trying to catch him. Pabu jumped off Bolin's shoulder onto Mako's head just as the younger brother made a grab for his tail, and found himself falling sideways into the elder, who continued the domino effect until Meelo was pushed onto his side, where he –miraculously (though with Meelo maybe not so much)- continued his peaceful slumber.

At this point Korra could no longer maintain her laughter, which exploded and sent her rolling onto her back. Mako attempted to lift his brother's weight while not squashing Asami, whose waterfall of hair had washed over onto Ikki and Jinora, who, like Korra, were giggling wildly.

Tenzin gaped. Never in his lifetime had a meditating session gone so horribly chaotic. He considered firmly explaining (a.k.a. yelling) this to the youths, but it was doubtful any words of scolding would carry over the obnoxious amount of noise currently emanating from their mouths. He rolled his eyes and signed melodramatically, getting up to find another place to get his daily dose of calm. Plus, he thought, Mako seemed to already be doing it for him.

* * *

A/N: My second story! Yay! I was worried this account would never amount to more than a one-story-written-in-the-moment type of thing.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm open to any constructive criticism, especially since I feel the writing of this story is a little... dry? Also, please leave tips and tricks on how to come up with clever titles! As you can see, I'm lacking creativity in that department.


End file.
